


Anon goes for a dip

by RubyAnon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Macro/Micro, Mouthplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAnon/pseuds/RubyAnon
Summary: wouldn't it be funny if giant ruby drenched you in some melted chocolate hahai mean yeah wouldn't it just be absolutely hilarious for her to lick and suck every single bit of chocolate on your head, only for her to go for another dip and do it againthat would simply be hysterical haha[Originally posted on /co/. Note that the tags concerning the Rubies are meant to refer to the Ruby Squad as a whole, with most not being specifically referred to.]
Relationships: Giant Ruby (Steven Universe)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Anon goes for a dip

>ywn be pickpocketed by some random Ruby  
>ywn chase said Ruby into a dark alleyway  
>ywn encounter her entire squad of Rubies, realizing that this was a trap and that your wallet was merely bait  
>ywn be pulled and prodded at by these Rubies, arguing who gets a turn with their newfound toy first  
>ywn see what appeared to be their leader propose a solution  
>ywn see them all huddle up as they whispered to each other  
>ywn have them all look at you with sultry intent while you realize that you could've just ran out of this situation a minute ago  
>ywn witness a flash of light followed by what appeared to be an absolutely ginormous Ruby  
>ywn struggle to crawl away as she grabs at your leg with her gigantic hand  
>ywn have her rip every single one of your clothes with her large fingers  
>ywn feel your entire lower half be inserted into her, as if you were just a living dildo to her  
>ywn feel her strong lips tightly squeeze against your sides  
>ywn feel her repeatedly insert you in and out at incredibly rapid speeds  
>ywn feel your lower half be absolutely engulfed by her moist, fleshy warmth  
>ywn hear a loud moan followed by a sudden surge of her bodily liquids squirting out of her  
>ywn realize that she still isn't finished  
  
>ywn be given a giant, messy kiss from the ginormous Ruby  
>ywn feel her gigantic wet lips smother all over you, drenching your face in her spit  
>ywn feel her slightly rough tongue make long, moist licks at your head, as if she was holding a lollipop  
>ywn feel your entire head occasionally being inserted into her mouth, being once again sucked on like the oversized lollipop you are  
>ywn realize that she was just preparing to insert your upper half into her this time  


.  
  
.  
  
.

>you stare at the ceiling, deep in thought as you lie down on your bed  
>...  
>you can't fucking take it anymore  
>a week has past and you still weren't able to keep the incident off of your mind  
>y'know  
>being treated like an object as you were inserted into a gigantic Ruby's cunt like some glorified sex toy  
>treated like a piece of candy as your face was slathered by her ginormous tongue and lips  
>it was all so... degrading  
>that does it  
>you decide to take matters into your own hands, and find out their base of operations  
  
>to your dismay, you're unable to find them in the dark alleyway you were assaulted in  
>instead, you choose to look around the city and see if you could spot any reddish-brown squares sticking out  
>there she is  
>you recognize a Ruby with a yellow visor and a gemstone placed in her chest  
>while you acknowledge that nearly all Rubies look the same and it could just be coincidental, it's got to be her  
>you can see her carrying something in some shopping bags, catching a glimpse of what appeared to be cocoa and some other ingredients  
>you spy on her while pretending to act casual, not wanting to be seen as a stalker or anything  
>for a second there it looks like she's spotted you, but thankfully she quickly looks elsewhere  
>whew  
>your acting must be paying off  
  
>she eventually arrives at what appeared to be her home, a big house with a colorful paint job  
>she enters the house and quickly slams the door  
>after about a minute of talking to yourself, you creep up to the door  
>sloppily painted words on the door read  
>"TOP SECRET RUBY SQUAD ̷H̷E̷A̷D̷C̷O̷U̷R̷T̷E̷R̷S̷ HEADQUARTERS"  
>"DO NOT ENTER"  
>just as you were about to reach to the door, it swings open  
>you find yourself dogpiled by numerous Rubies, accompanied by their loud battle cries  
>"Hahaha! You thought I didn't see you creeping up on me?"  
>shit, she knew the entire time  
  
>"Wait..."  
>she inspects your face with a look of realization upon hers  
>"This is the same one we played with in the alleyway! What's the big deal?"  
>the others voice their thoughts  
>"Clearly he was trying to rat us out! I say we tie his tongue into a knot!"  
>"But wait, wouldn't he bring some policemen or something??? Why is there no one else here??"  
>one searches through your pockets  
>"He's completely unarmed."  
>"Explain yourself human! Why did you come here?"  
>you inhale, preparing yourself to finally speak to these disrespectful cretins  
>you've had enough, and it's about time you give them a piece of your mind  
"PLEASE LET THE BIG BAD RED WOMAN STICK ME INSIDE OF HER HOT STEAMY MOUTH AGAIN"  
>you take a few deep breaths after finally letting it all out  
>the Rubies are astonished after hearing what absolutely none of them expected  
>was that too much?  
>they all stand there in silence, until the one with the visor speaks up  
>"Um...  
>she coughs  
>"I think I have an idea."  
  
>"But I thought you were going to make brownies!"  
>you sit on the couch as you watch Leggy complain to Doc, who's stirring up something in the kitchen  
>oh yeah, you know their names now too  
>"Trust me, this will be an experience that I think will benefit all of us."  
>she emphasizes "all" as she looks at you, licking her lips  
>you shiver  
  
>you are now in their basement, providing a good amount of space  
>you stand before a large container of liquid chocolate, the likes of which so big that it could serve as a Ruby's swimming pool  
>which... isn't really saying much, but still  
>you turn to the Rubies, who are all huddled up and whispering to each other  
>they all stop talking, and Doc turns to you  
>"We're all set, human! Are you?"  
>shakily, you nod your head  
>"Alright! Get into formation!"  
>you see the Rubies link hands and balance on one another  
>with a flash of light, you are greeted with the ginormous Ruby once more  
>she locks eyes with you  
>a chill creeps down your spine  
  
>the red behemoth begins tearing at your clothes  
>you probably should have taken them off beforehand, but what point is there in hindsight  
>with her gigantic hand, she grabs you by your waist  
>you are met with her face up-close  
>you see some drool escaping her mouth as it hangs open with a wide grin on her face  
>she chortles as her attention is directed towards the container  
>blesfoiasdasdvdsm  
>those were the sounds you made once your head was unexpectedly dipped into the container  
>she pulls you out of it, with long globs of the brown sugary concoction dripping off of you  
>she puckers her lips  
>her wet, saliva-drenched lips begin slowly surrounding your head  
>you hear a loud "schluck" as your head finally enters her mouth  
>her tongue gets to work, making sure to clean each and every bit of chocolate off of you  
>from behind your ears, to under your chin, she makes sure to swallow every last morsel  
>when your head becomes nothing more than a slimy wet mess, she pulls it out of her mouth with a "schlup" and goes for more  
>adnuadioawsdoia  
>after your head is used to scoop up some chocolate, you realize that it's now gone to your shoulders  
>she once again inserts you into her mouth, this time having more territory for her to explore  
>her tongue has a slight roughness to it, but it's still soft and squishy enough that it doesn't become uncomfortable  
>you hear a loud, satisfactory moan echo from the inside of her mouth  
>"Mmmm, thish tashtes sho goowd! I godda make thish shtuff more ofden!"  
>she pulls you out as she goes for round three  
>this time, however, she's holding you by your legs  
>anhdoiabiodasnd  
>your waist and everything above it is entirely coated with sugary goodness  
>with a single "shlulk", you once again enter the confines of her mouth  
>her tongue is a little more rough this time, with it being ever so eager to remove the thick substance off of you  
>she coats your chest, under your arms, and every other chocolate-coated region with her saliva  
  
>"MmmmMMMM..."  
>she spits you out, but you're not exactly on the ground anymore  
>you find yourself smack dab in the center of the container, full of the substance that Doc worked a good amount of time on  
>she picks you up by the legs, smothering you in the remainder of the chocolate  
>snidnioasdios  
>nsdioasdmasd  
>giasodnasodasadasd  
>finally being allowed to breathe again, you're once again brought up-close to the gigantic Ruby's face  
>stars are absolutely radiating in her eyes, and to say that she's drooling would be an understatement at this point  
>she's... "salivating"  
>she's actually kinda scaring you  
>I mean, more than usual this time  
>she stuffs you into her mouth, but this time she does it a bit differently  
>instead, she stuffs your entire being into her mouth  
>bit of a tight fit, as while she is big, her mouth can only fit so much  
>your world is turned upside down as she tosses and turns you inside of her mouth  
>"MmmMMMmm..."  
>she presses you against the roof of her mouth, allowing her juices to soak into you  
>you are pressed against the inside of her cheeks as she swishes you around in her mouth, feeling the soft, slippery flesh press against you  
>she playfully nibbles at you, but not to the point of where she causes damage to your fragile form  
>this feels like heaven to you  
>a weird, fleshy, sexually-concerning heaven, but heaven nonetheless  
>wait  
>oh god this better not be a vore fic—  
>she spits you out, allowing your immense worries regarding your mortality to cease  
>not today  
>you lie on the ground, absolutely drenched with spit  
>"Oh wow, looks you like you enjoyed it almost as much as we did!"  
>with a bright flash, she turns back into the five smaller versions of herself  
>not questioning where the food is supposed to go once they lose their form, you allow Doc to help you back up  
>you're absolutely exhausted, and you're pretty sure your muscles are gonna feel like shit in the morning  
  
>but hell if it wasn't absolutely worth it


End file.
